militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Berlin Headquarters and Signal Regiment
|branch= *Royal Corps of Signals|allegiance=|dates=1955—1962 1983—2012|role=Military Communications|size=Regiment/Squadron |image=229 Signal Squadron Badge.gif |image_size=150px|caption=Badge of the Regiment/Squadron|command_structure=7th Allied Rapid Reaction Corps Signal Regiment|nickname=229 Signal Sqn|website=229 (Berlin) Signal Squadron}}The 29th Signal Regiment or (29 Signal Regiment) later known as Berlin Headquarters and Signal Regiment was a former regiment, today a signal squadron. The regiment provided communications for British Forces Cyprus initially and then British Forces Berlin. After being reduced to a signal squadron, it supported the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps through the 7th Allied Rapid Reaction Corps Signal Regiment. The squadron was finally disbanded in 2012 as a result of the initial Army 2020 reforms. History Cyprus Signal Regiment The 29th Signal Regiment trace their history back to the Cyprus District Signal Regiment which was formed in 1955 at Kykko Camp.The Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and its Antecedents. pp. 95.The Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and its Antecedents. pp. 76.29 Regiment | Regiments - Major Units | Royal Signals The regiment also maintained seperate positions; * G Troop at Lakitamia (Jamming) * Radio Center at Limassol * Radio Center at Dhekelia * Radio Center at Paphos * Radio Center at Platres By September 1959 the regiment was renumber as 29th Signal Regiment and in 1962 it was disbanded. Although the regiment had an insignificant role overall it did help during the Cyrpus Crisis. Following the end of the crisis the regiment's duties were taken over by 15th (Cyprus) Signal Regiment. Berlin Headquarters and Signal Regiment The 29th Signal Regiment was later reformed again in 1983 by enlarging the former 229 Signal Squadron to form the 29th (Berlin) Headquarters and Signal Regiment. By 1988 the regiment was retitled as Berlin Headquarters and Signal Regiment. When stationed in Berlin the regiment participated with the 4th Signal Group to provide communications from the west to the city. Finally following the of the Cold War the regiment was reduced to 229 Signal Squadron. During their time in Berlin, the regiment not only provided signals to the troops stationed but helped the civilian population with communications to Western Germany. 229 Signal Squadron In 1991 the Berlin Signal Regiment was reduced back to the 229 Signal Squadron which remained at Stadium Barracks in Berlin until 1994 when it joined 7th Signal Regiment and moved to Bradbury Barracks in Krefeld. In 1995, squadron deployed to Bosnia on UNMIBH where it supported HQ ARRC in Sarajevo assigned to IFOR. By late 1996, the squadron moved back to Krefeld.[http://www2.army.mod.uk/royalsignals/7sigregt/history/229_sig_sqn_history.htm "HISTORY OF 229 (BERLIN) SIGNAL SQUADRON." 7th (ARRC) Signal Regiment - British Army Website, www2.army.mod.uk/royalsignals/7sigregt/history/229_sig_sqn_history.htm.] In 1999, the squadron saw a quick deployment to the Serbian Autonomous Province of Kosovo where they joined the NATO Peacekeeping Force and moved back to Krefeld in November. Along with the 7th Allied Rapid Reaction Corps Signal Regiment the squadron moved to Javelin Barracks in Elmpt. In April 2005, the squadron deployed to Bosnia again to act as the "Multinational Inegrated Signals Unit" for the newly formed EUFOR. The squadron moved back to Elmpt in November. The squadron was eventually disbanded in 2012 along with the 7th ARRC Signal Regiment when that regiment disbanded. Other Information * In 1986 the 229 squadron was awarded the Freedom of Wilmersdorf. References Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Signal Regiments of the British Army Category:Signal Squadrons of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1955 Category:Military units and formations established in 1983 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1962 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2012